Solamente palabras
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Porque todo lo que Ann decía era mentira y Chitose no reclama por las cosas pendientes cuando la ve. •ChitosexAnn•
1. Chapter 1

**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

— _Onii-chan dijo que me despidiera de mis amigos._

— _Y sin embargo, estás aquí._

— _¿Por qué te lo tomas tan mal que dijera que no te considero un amigo?_

— _Falta de modales. Normalmente una persona saluda con un "Hola" y no preguntándole a un conocido, de tanto tiempo, si sabía que nunca había sido considerado su amigo por esa persona— ¿Y qué te resulta tan gracioso?_

— _¡Perdón, perdón! Es que... creo que es la primera vez que te veo molesto._

— _Dale más mérito a tu hermano, por favor._

— _Entonces, es la primera vez que soy la causa de tu molestia._

— _..._

— _Ustedes dos son tan obstinados..._

 _Aún dudo cuando me dices que las cosas están bien entre ustedes, también cuando Onii-chan lo dice._

 _No sé si ser sincera habla más mal o bien de mí, en este caso, pero yo..._

 _La razón por la que vine hasta aquí no era solo para saber cómo estabas, sino que... antes de irnos..._

 _Yo solamente quería que supieras... que tú me gustas._

De lo impresionado que se hallaba, él no dijo nada. Ni correspondió, ni rechazó, ni aceptó, ni negó que fuera verdad lo que decía a pesar de que ahora, con el paso del tiempo, siente que debería haberlo hecho. Pero Ann tampoco le pidió una respuesta, y hasta empeoró su confusión cuando le susurró suavemente:

 _Yo creo que... Creo que te amo, Senri._

Y pudo haber sido una broma de mal gusto o hubiera sido mejor que lo fuera, pero sabe que en aquel momento el sentimiento sí era sincero pese a que no sintió nunca que debió serlo.

Chitose no estuvo en negación en ese momento y no lo está tampoco ahora aunque puede y aunque quizás debería porque sabe, y porque supo en ese entonces también, que todo se trataba de la confesión de un corazón puesto bajo presión. Y que Ann no tuvo que dejar salir fácilmente esas palabras porque era demasiado joven como para distinguir claramente el tono de color de sus propios ojos, si quiera para saber qué era realmente esa clase de amor.

Que en la mente de una niña de doce años, un mero cambio a la rutina acaba siendo un drama y mudarse de ciudad de por sí ya era un motivo bastante plausible para sentirse devastada y que parte de su mundo se terminaría con la partida.

Puede que tuviera la idea de que tal vez jamás se encontrarían nuevamente, por eso se despidió de una manera que quedó más grabada en él que en ella, pues, si Ann sintió eso "siempre", desde ya es en término pasado o eso se ha afirmado al ver lo mucho que disfruta ella estando lejos de él y cerca de otros.

No lo piensa únicamente por Fudomine, sino por los chicos de otro equipo y por ser evidente de que ella muchas amigas no ha hecho aparte de éstos.

Parece algo realizado a propósito para irritar a esa parte suya que aún la recuerda con esa confesión en los labios.

Chitose no quiere abrir la boca sobre el asunto ni a los que saben, ni a los que no saben, por más que sienta que le debe una explicación a Kippei y Miyuki. Ni desea obsequiarle su tiempo o palabras a Ann, ya sea para preguntarle sobre el viejo tema o para saludarla siquiera.

Ojalá simplemente se debiera a lo anterior, pero también es por temor de que preguntaron y él contestó, sin querer, que a Ann la quiere ver sola.

Y le disgusta saberlo, y haberlo confesado, cuando no tiene derecho alguno de exigir tal cosa ni pensarlo siquiera, ni de comportarse amargo ni lanzar sarcasmos a sus amigos que le interrogan.

No hay nada que aclarar, pues no existió nada desde el principio. Porque, ambos dejaron todo como si así hubiera sido.

Porque todo lo que Ann decía era mentira y Chitose no reclama por las cosas pendientes cuando la ve.

No le cuestiona la falta de su presencia en su vida, las llamadas que no le ha hecho, los saludos que no le ha enviando de su parte a Kippei que sí se ha mantenido en contacto con él por teléfono, no le dice de lo poco educado que es no venir a saludar a alguien, a quien conoces, si lo ves a la distancia.

Definitivamente tampoco la interroga buscando saber qué ocurrió con el supuesto amor que le profesaba tiempo atrás, menos desea exigirle que venga a ayudarle a cicatrizar una herida que ella misma le creó.

Una herida más nefasta que el daño que su hermano le provocó.

Porque al final, solamente eran palabras.

* * *

 **OH POR KAMI, NO SÉ QUE TIENE MI MENTE CON ESE DESEO DE HACER SUFRIR A CIERTOS PERSONAJES QUE INCLUSO SON COMO MIS SEGUNDOS FAVORITOS EN SUS RESPECTIVAS CATEGORÍAS. PRIMERO HITSUGAYA DE BLEACH, AHORA CHITOSE DE POT, ¿¡QUÉ CARAJO ESTÁ MAL CONMIGO!?**

 **Perdón, perdón. Esto...**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Ann-chan! Hehe...**

 **¡No me juzguen! Sé que está algo soso. Tampoco sé que me pasa con el Angst. Es lo único que mi inspiración me hizo llegar a terminar, todo lo demás y los del reto OTP challen, gue que comencé con el Kiriann, sigue en proceso. O sea en documentos, y escrito a medias, para publicar a futuro.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y entrar. ¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Él es Chitose-san, amigo de su hermano y conocido suyo. O quizás algo más.

O Ann quisiera que fuera algo más. Porque lo admira, **porque Kippei lo admira.** Porque a Chitose-san **le agrada** Kippei y a ella le agrada Chitose-san. Porque él es grandioso.

No supera a su hermano obviamente, pues para Ann nadie supera a Kippei. Pero incluso teniendo eso en cuenta, para ella Chitose es increíble de pies a cabeza.

Es que todo en él es **tan** él, como si cada parte representara algo propio de su interior y su forma de ser. El color de sus ojos, el tono de su piel, su altura exageradamente alta para alguien tan joven. Él es **grandeza** , en cierta forma.

Su cabello es revoltoso y salvaje, pero sus ojos son calmos y hasta sabios. Una combinación algo extraña si le preguntan, pero funciona, o al menos sirve para hacerla desear admirarlo más de cerca cuando lo tiene a su lado.

Es como el agua de un río tranquilo que puede embravecerse en cualquier momento.

Al principio no le caía. Al principio lo trataba como a una molestia.

Regañaba a Chitose y a su hermano cuando se enteraba que se escapaban de la escuela, ella se molestaba y le pedía que no llevara a Kippei por mal camino. Chitose le contestaba que no eran exactamente malos los lugares a donde lo llevaba, y Ann se disgustaba, para risa de él, de que siempre le ganase alegando.

Y cuando Ann repara en que empezaba a tomarle cariño, como el que le tenía a Kippei, comienza a ser algo más abierta y menos cerrada al respecto e incluso acepta que sea él quien le ayude con los ejercicios que debe realizar al practicar tenis.

Y cuando Ann repara en que le gusta, se pone feliz de que no fueran defectos todos los defectos que vio antes en él. Que en realidad eran virtudes algunas, varias cosas en realidad.

Y cuando Ann rapara en que está enamorada de él, no sabe qué hacer exactamente. Sobre todo porque se da cuenta justo cuando debe alejarse, cuando su padre está decidido a que todos en su familia dejen la ciudad.

Mas ella continúa todavía dudando, sin entender profundamente de qué manera debería actuar siendo la primera vez que tenía sentimientos de esa clase por un chico.

Quería a Chitose-san, le gustaba Chitose-san, estaba enamorada de Chitose-san.

Tenía tres opciones solamente: Guardárselo para sí misma, como hasta ahora. Contárselo a alguien. Confesárselo a él.

Eligió esa última porque le pareció lo mejor, ya que poseía el coraje suficiente para decirlo, pero no el suficiente para guardarse todo para sí misma por más meses.

Cuando llegó a la residencia de la familia, Miyuki la miró desafiante, con celos y sobre protección hacia su hermano mayor, nada fuera de lo normal, era como siempre que Ann yacía presente entremedio de alguna conversación pequeña con su hermano mayor. Y hasta ese momento Ann se detuvo a pensar en que parecía como si la niña hubiera notado, antes de que ella lo supiera, o que se lo hubiera admitido a sí misma, que poseía sentimientos hacia Senri.

La pequeña quería ser una barrera de protección entre cualquier chica y su hermano, cosa que hacía dudar a Ann si se notaría tanto su sentimiento. Mas Chitose-san le pidió de favor dejarlos a solas y es tras unos segundos, de eso, que Ann deja todo ser.

Ella le dice que le gusta. Se lo confiesa porque no sabe qué otra cosa decirle para agradecerle más que hacerle saber que se merece esa muestra de sinceridad. Lo afirma con ello, por si las dudas de que lo haya oído o lo haya sospechado en alguna ocasión, porque es la verdad.

Mas luego le aclara que **lo ama** y los latidos de su corazón se comienzan a volver a la normalidad. Pese a que Ann no comprende si es por librarse de la adrenalina, o es que fue una mentira tan fría la que le ha helado el pulso.

Lo cierto es que cuando Chitose-san la mira por largos instantes, Ann ya no sabe qué siente él, si sigue molesto por el patético intento de comienzo que hizo, o qué otra clase de pensamiento ronda su cabeza, ella tampoco sabe ya qué debería sentir por él.

Es inmaduro, egoísta tal vez, el apurarse a decir tales cosas sin estar consciente siquiera del peso de sus palabras. Sin embargo, en ese ínfimo segundo lo hace porque quiere mucho a Chitose-san y si no va a poder verlo, como hasta ahora, tan cerca siempre de ella, le parece que es mejor dejar un buen recuerdo.

¿Incluso si ese es solo para ella? No está segura de cómo puede definirse el amor, ni si se siente como lo que ella siente por él.

No obstante, el paso del tiempo confirma de a poco que quizás sí sea amor y no culpa porque, sin importar los días y los intentos de otros o de ella misma, no logra enamorarse de alguien más tan profundamente como de él.

* * *

 **Estaba escuchando** Lovin' it **de** Ariana Grande **, cuando escribí esto. Por lo que si es distinto al otro, es por eso mismo. Y sip.** **Más trash, porque, como dicen, YOLO! (xD) En esta ocasión, para hacer algo más feliz.**

 **A lo mejor pongo una tercera parte, con final happy ever after para ellos.**


End file.
